El Huevo/Galería
Galería de El Huevo. Imágenes Archivo:185px-S1e1b Mountain planet.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia about to roar.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia roaring.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia facing a beast in the distance.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast up close.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast roaring.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast flying toward Sylvia.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia ducks.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia sitting up.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia taunting.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia and beast face off.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast fires laser vision.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast with head back.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia dodging laser vision.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast with head back.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia dodging laser vision.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia running.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia slows down.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack 2.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia ready to punch.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia ready to punch 2.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia's fist.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Take that.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Wander has a vision.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b something to help.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b something to help.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia egg fantasy 1.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia egg fantasy 2.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia egg fantasy 3.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia egg fantasy 4.jpg Archivo:185px-Egg hatching in fantasy.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast egg fantasy.jpg Archivo:185px-Egg hatching in fantasy 2.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast egg fantasy 2.jpg Archivo:185px-Egg hatching in fantasy 3.jpg Archivo:185px-Baby beast in fantasy.jpg Archivo:185px-Baby beast in fantasy 2.jpg Archivo:185px-Baby beast in fantasy 3.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast egg fantasy 3.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast egg fantasy 4.jpg Archivo:185px-Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy.jpg Archivo:185px-Mother and child beasts in fantasy.jpg Archivo:185px-Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy 4.jpg Archivo:185px-Mother and child beasts in fantasy 4.jpg Archivo:185px-Mother and Child fantasy finale.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia forget it.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia mocking.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia mocking 3.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Wander confused.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia punch 3.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia -I'll have nothing to do with this-.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander -Poo-poo to you-.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a I'll do it myself.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a who needs you anyway.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b The Power of Love.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Wander still tries to lift the egg.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1a Sylvia has to help after all.jpg Archivo:185px-Stupid egg.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 3.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b beast divebombs for Sylvia.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia sees a cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Approaching the cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia speeds up.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander STOP.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia stops at the tip of the cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia reaches for Wander.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b trying to balance on the cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander slow down.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast flies up to cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast breaks cliff.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b about to fall.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander making fall noise.jpg Archivo:185px-Beast using fire breath.jpg Archivo:185px-Fireballs flying by Wander and Sylvia.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b beast outside cave.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b beast outside cave 3.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b hiding in a cave.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b exit.jpg Archivo:185px-Hiding from the beast's fire.jpg Archivo:185px-Wander and Sylvia get out of the cave.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia drops the egg.jpg Archivo:185px-Sylvia losing balance.jpg Archivo:185px-Wander sees the egg fall.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b falling egg.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander WAHHHHH.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b last minute helping 1.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander phew.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b egg continues falling 1.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b last minute helping 2.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b into the log.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b egg continues falling 2.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b plant tossing egg.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b egg continues falling 3.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b back at the bottom.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 1.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia not happy.jpg Archivo:185px-Not hurting it.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia my.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia and egg burnt.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Wander with banjo.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Going back up the hill.jpg Archivo:Ç.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b The egg is scratched.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia kisses egg.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Beast fires ice breath.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Shivering from ice breath.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sylvia in ice.jpg Archivo:185px-S1e1b Sad to admit.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sitting_on_the_egg.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Banjo_poke.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Bathing_the_egg.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Spitting_beast.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Wander_in_bubbles.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Patting_the_egg.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sylvia's_eyes_are_bloodshot.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Egg_tea_party.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sylvia_zapped.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sylvia_climbs_as_Wander_sings.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sylvia_climbs_as_Wander_sings_3.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Sylvia_climbs_as_Wander_sings_5.jpg 185px-S1e1b_Wander_ends_the_song.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios